Family Ties
by pottergrl15
Summary: Trailer up. When a mysterious man arrives in Roswell, it spells disaster for Tess. How does he know her? What does it mean to the Pod Squad? When they act rashly, one of their own flees...only for them to find they were wrong...what will happen now?
1. Trailer

So…again, just like my other Roswell Rebel story…this came to me in the most random times. I was in the shower and I had only glimpsed at a clip that I saw of an episode that the Sci-fi channel had on this morning. Isabel was saying that she had a date and didn't want Michael to do anything stupid that would have them running from the law on that Friday. Then I was like…what if she had a date with Kivar or something…then my mind started whirring and I came up with another plot twist as well…

**She had always been honest with them**

_Shows Tess handing Max the Destiny Book_

**Only ever keeping one secret**

_Shows Tess thinking to herself_

**One secret…that comes back to haunt her**

_Flashes to Tess staring at Isabel and a mysterious boy_

_Flashes as Tess corners him_

"Bello nida sherem Keyveer?"

**When the gang finds out…**

_Shows Max, Michael, and Isabel listening to Tess talk to the mysterious boy_

_Shows Michael talking to Tess_

_Shows Isabel hysterically talking to Max_

"It's him Max! He's come for me…"

**Their trust is shattered**

_Shows the pod squad cornering Tess and the man_

_Shows Tess rushing off crying as the man glares at them_

**She leaves**

_Shows Tess entering the Granolith_

**But what they knew, wasn't everything**

_Shows Michael, Isabel, and Max sitting down to watch a video Tess left_

_Closes up on Michael's face, shocked beyond belief_

**Now they have to find her**

_Shows Max, Isabel, and Michael inside an alien ship_

**What happens when they do?**

_Flashes Max, Isabel, and Michael coming face to face with a regal looking Tess_

_Flashes to Max and Tess staring at each other_

_**Family Ties**_

Can you guess who the family is?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_She was young, nearly what appeared to be 5 earth years old, and she was running…not in fear…she was running away from another child. A boy, the same golden hair as her, the same age._

_"I'm gonna get you Ahv!" the child called, sand flying behind him as they raced down the strip of pink sand by the red waters of Antar._

_"Got to catch me first Ray!" she replied, looking over her shoulder at the boy. She smirked; she had always been the faster runner of the two._

_She looked ahead of her; there was a large bolder, just at the base of Dimaras Rock, that was the sanctuary in their game of Catcher (A/N – like tag). If she could reach it, she'd be safe and win since he'd caught the others._

_Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and swung her around, she could feel her captor stagger from the force of her run. Once she was set back on the ground, her captor grabbed her wrist to prevent her from escaping. "No fair Key!" she shouted, stomping her little bare foot in the sand. She knew it was fair though, if the Catcher caught someone, then that person was allowed to help catch others._

_"Come on Ahva, you know the rules," the boy said smirking. He appeared a little older than the girl he held in his grasp, but with the same blue eyes and smug smirk. "Remember what you did to Nic?"_

_Ava rolled her eyes; it wasn't her fault that the toddler was as gullible as to think that you could catch the Catcher. Technically, trickery was cheating, but there was no rule in the game to definitely say so._

_Just then she felt someone smack her arm. She turned to see that the Catcher had just tagged her…she lost…he'd won…Her captor let go of her arm, moving to shake hands with the Catcher for their outstanding team work in winning the game. Ava pouted for a moment before an idea struck her. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she walked slowly up to the two boys. "Key…" she started, getting his attention. Quickly, she reached out and smacked his arm before taking off, calling over her shoulder, "Catcher, catcher, you are the snatcher!"_

_Key stood there for a moment before realization dawned on him. He looked to his left where his partner in crime was standing. They stared at each other for a moment before he took off with Key chasing after them…_

She blinked a few times, all traces of the memory fading from her mind. She looked around as sounds started to filter through her brain once more. There she was, sitting in the Crashdown next to Max while he and Michael talked incessantly about Michael's growing power control…while waiting till Liz's shift finished of course. Who could forget about ever perfect, Liz Can-Do-No-Wrong Parker.

Apparently she and Max had a date that night and Max had been there since after school, waiting for her shift to end. She and Michael had only arrived a half hour ago after another training session so that Michael could brag about his ability to melt rocks…no not blow them up, he'd moved on from that, now he could melt them.

'Whoop-de-do,' Tess thought to herself, 'If only Michael could remember the beautifully destructive power Wrath possessed. He wouldn't be too proud that he could just melt rocks. Hell, even Wrath himself wouldn't have been proud of that! That's a baby trick! Now getting a boulder to jettison hundreds of meters away while making it shatter into millions of very specific, sharp, shards and strike the throats, chests, and heads of exact enemy targets…that was a trick worthy of praise.'

She sighed, this would have to do for now. She had to keep reminding herself that Michael was not Wrath any more. He might be better, he might be worse…she didn't know. She only knew that for now, she had to humor him. Praise him, while still pushing him forward.

She looked over to Max and Michael, Max was in the process of warning Michael not to get too excited about their powers, to keep it on the down low. She shook her head. Max would never learn; they'd need Michael's powers if the Skins ever attacked again. She was honestly surprised that Max and Isabel even realized they had powers to begin with; they were so dead set on being human.

Where was Isabel anyway? Tess knew that Isabel was there, Max had mentioned driving her to the Crashdown just before she and Michael had left to practice. Tess sat up a little straighter and scanned the room for her…friend? Princess? Acquaintance? She didn't even know where she stood with Isabel. When they had found out that Tess had been an alien too, Max had nearly forbid Isabel to even so much as look at her. The small sliver of friendship that they had started to build had been shredded to bits.

Finally a flash of golden brown caught her eye. There she was, Isabel, Princess of Antar…sitting in a booth…talking with a human…Oh how the mighty had fallen. Not to get her wrong or anything, Tess had absolutely no problem with humans…most humans…Kyle and Jim were very nice to her. It was just that…it hurt that her family, the only three people (not counting the Dupes of course) like her in the universe trusted humans more than her. It was no secret that neither Max, nor Isabel, nor Michael to an extent trusted her.

Now that she looked closer, Tess saw that Isabel was sitting with a boy…a new boy…someone she was certain Isabel didn't know. Funny, how she would trust a human male who probably wanted to speak with her only to jump her bones, more than she trusted her once closest companion.

Tess' eyes narrowed in suspicion…that boy…who was he? He looked…familiar…She squinted, trying to make out more of his features; he was sitting on the opposite side of the restaurant after all. He really did look familiar…almost…too familiar…

Then without warning, the stranger looked up…right at Tess. Her eyes widened as a small flash played across her mind while she stared at him. It couldn't be! He couldn't possibly be here! It just…it wasn't possible!

"No…" she whispered.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Last time:

_Then without warning, the stranger looked up…right at Tess. Her eyes widened as a small flash played across her mind while she stared at him. It couldn't be! He couldn't possibly be here! It just…it wasn't possible! _

"_No…" she whispered._

Now:

Max and Michael didn't seem to hear her words, but Tess was too shocked to notice. She just stared at the man, watching as he smirked before quickly focusing back on Isabel who sat next to him. Tess shook her head, trying to clear it of her previous thoughts. She looked back up at the man…no…there was no doubt about it.

She quickly slid out of the booth and made her way towards Isabel and the boy. She dropped into the seat right across from them, interrupting whatever conversation they were having. Isabel looked up at Tess, questioning her with her eyes, couldn't Tess see that she was in the middle of something.

Tess ignored the look she was getting from Isabel, instead, turning to face the man she sat next to. "Bello nida sherem?" she whispered forcefully.

Isabel's eyes widened, the words…the language seemed so familiar to her…what was Tess doing?

"Day?" Tess said, staring at the man who merely looked back at her with an amused expression, "Bello nida sherem?"

Isabel shook her head quickly, turning to look at her date, "Kevin, please excuse my friend Tess here…she uh…she likes to make up languages…" she pushed herself out of the booth, taking a step towards Tess. "Can I talk to you?" she asked her agitated, reaching out to pull the smaller girl from the booth.

As soon as her hand landed on Tess' arm, the girl turned to face her, "_Silence!_" she ordered, her eyes flashing from bright blue to black and back. Isabel quickly dropped her arm…her mouth opening and shutting without a sound coming from it. Tess had never given a direct order before, but now Isabel realized, she held all the power of a Queen…she had to follow the Queen's orders as if they were given by the King. She looked up at Max and Michael, whose attention was drawn in her direction when she stood, her eyes pleading with them to do something. They started to get up as Tess returned her attention to Kevin.

"Bello nida sherem Keyveer?" she asked, glaring at him.

Kevin leaned forward slightly, smirking, "Tudena bello nido sherem." He said, earning a gasp from Isabel, "Bello comena fer."

Tess' eyes widened slightly as she glanced up at Isabel, who was staring at Kevin with her mouth agape, Max and Michael halting in their tracks near the table when he spoke. She turned back to him "Velonigh?"

He shook his head, a sad smile on his face, "Shy benno de anly fema en me vito." Then he did something that shocked the frozen group, he reached out and gently stroked Tess' face as she continued to watch him, "Tristi me peco mei."

Whatever he said struck a nerve in Tess, she pulled his hand away from her face, but still kept his wrist in a firm grip, "Ney bayani tu peco mei en della agi. Ir forgenichi?"

The man looked at her with an expression of mock hurt, "E Ahvah, chi tane."

Tess glared at him, shaking her head before standing from the booth, pulling the man up along with her. She pushed past a shocked Isabel and half dragged him up to Liz, "Can we use the back room please?" Her tone leaving no room for argument, they were going to go to the back regardless of what Liz said.

Liz merely nodded, confused by what was happening. Tess gave a small nod before pulling Kevin through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She quickly held her hand over the lock and knob, sealing it with her powers to make sure that no one would interrupt them.

As soon as that was done, she rounded on Kevin who was standing there smirking bemusedly at her, "What are you doing here Kivar?"

A/N – Ohhhh…what now?!?!? Lol, I loved coming up with the Antarian :) It'll be explained, probably in the next chapter, how Tess knows the language.

Here's the English versions of what was said…makes the chapter all the more dramatic.

Day? Bello nida sherem Keyveer? - Well, what are you doing here Kivar?

Tudena bello nido sherem Ahvah. Bello comena fer. - You know what I am doing here Ava. What I have come for.

Velonigh? - Vilondra?

Shy benno de anly fema en me vito. Tristi me peco mei. - She is not the only woman in my life. I missed my baby sister.

Ney bayani tu peco mei en della agi. Ir forgenichi? - I have not been your baby sister in fifty years. Or have you forgotten?

E Ahvah, chi tane. - Oh Ava, that hurts.

I thought that I would make everyone's names pronounced differently. Almost like, unless you speak the language you don't know how to pronounce different words. Keyveer is the Antarian pronunciation of the English Kivar. Velonigh is Vilondra, and as you probably guessed Ahvah is Ava.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Last time:

_Liz merely nodded, confused by what was happening. Tess gave a small nod before pulling Kevin through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She quickly held her hand over the lock and knob, sealing it with her powers to make sure that no one would interrupt them. _

_As soon as that was done, she rounded on Kevin who was standing there smirking bemusedly at her, "What are you doing here Kivar?"_

Now:

"I was worried about you…" he started, not sure if what he said would invoke the temper of his younger sister…boy had he had his share of that and greatly did not wish to return to the receiving end of her anger again… "Neec and I received word that Nasaedo had died and we…"

Tess let out a scoff, "Nasaedo died nearly three months ago…nice timing."

Kivar rolled his eyes, sarcasm…bad…but still better than anger… "Well, it takes a while for news to travel," he said subtly mocking her sarcasm as well. "We barely knew that you'd even met up with the others till Neec saw you…nice flame by the way…"

"Thanks," she said smiling. She'd been holding a grudge against Neec for a while and it felt good to flame his ass. She knew that Nicholas was too smart to become a skin…he created a false husk and just controlled it from Antar…she would have never killed her brother in real life…if only she could say that about some other people…

"And then the first clue we got that something wasn't right was when you and Zahan arrived at the summit without your guardian. Larek thought it was odd that Nasaedo didn't arrive with you…but he didn't bother to tell me that until he was, and I quote, 'absolutely sure that there was not a doubt in the vast universes that he was right…' or something like that…" he laughed a little, getting a rise out of Tess as well, "Then…when Isabel tried to contact him…"

"Isabel tried to contact Larek?" Tess asked…she knew that Larek had contacted them in the Crashdown after the gandarium incident and she knew that Larek had contacted them in the UFO center…she didn't know that it was they who tried to contact him. "But that could be dangerous! If the body isn't properly prepared its heart could stop!"

Kivar laughed, "That's what Larek told me happened…he warned them about it too…makes you wish they'd talked it over with you too huh?" There was silence as Tess looked away, Kivar sighed, "Anyway…when Isabel connected, for only a brief moment, with Larek through Brody…Larek received a flash that Nasaedo had died…and even then it took him a while to get from his planet to Antar…"

"And then you just decided you had to come here right away and check on me, right?" Kivar looked away, Tess didn't notice, "You're not going to launch another attack are you?! Huh?"

"I thought you were over this," Kivar mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Tess rolled her eyes, "It's a lot to get over Key…you attacked the palace, killed everyone, and took over! So forgive me if I don't 'get over it' any time soon!"

"Ahv, you know what happened," Kivar started, "You know that's not exactly what happened…you know that I want to…"

"I know," Tess said cutting him off, she started to pace the room slightly, "I'm just…nervous…around you guys…I never know what you're going to do anymore…"

"Ahvah…you know that we would never do anything to hurt you…" Kivar started when Tess cut him off, spinning to face him.

"Don't worry," Tess spat out, "I believe you…" She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt, showing a large scar that ran down her spin, "Neec took care of all the doubt in my mind when he shot me!"

"I'm sorry Ahv," Kivar said, growing frustrated, "I'm sorry about everything that happened…but we hadn't seen you in so long and we hadn't heard from you. And we thought you'd been hurt…"

"Hurt?" she asked shaking her head, "Hurt by whom?"

Kivar bowed his head, looking away from her, knowing that he had been foolish to even believe that… "We thought Zahan was hurting you…"

5…4…3…2…1…

"WHAT?!" Tess exploded, her face was red and Kivar could almost see the fumes rising off her, "What in the world possessed you to think that Zahan had been harming me?!"

"One of the servants said that he overheard screaming coming from…the bedroom…and that it sounded painful…"

Tess merely looked at him with a gaze that said 'you have got to be kidding me', "Key…the bedroom?! Of course there'll be screaming there!" She walked over to him and smacked him upside the head…

"Well what were we supposed to think?" he asked her, "You certainly weren't around to tell us if everything was alright! How were we supposed to know?!"

"Honestly!" she shouted, "Had mother raised us with such little common sense?! How could you even think that…"

"I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry we were worried about you!" he shouted.

"Worried about me?" Tess asked as if he were crazy.

"Yes!" he yelled again, "You were always in the palace and you never had any time for us and…"

"I didn't have any time for you?" Tess asked, staring at him in disbelief, "I met Zahan, we fell in love, we were married, I had Queen lessons to attend and on top of that I found out I was pregnant! I barely had any time to breathe, let alone talk to you!"

Kivar looked away from his sisters red face…he hadn't known…Tess saw that, and took a deep breath, "I was going to call you…invite you to the palace…the day of the attack…to tell _you_ first that I was expecting…"

"Really?" he asked looking up at her, filled with joy that she would reserve such a special rite for him.

She nodded, "But what did I get? Alarms going off, an attack on the palace…running to find Zahan only to see someone about to shoot him…"

"You weren't supposed to take that shot," Kivar said quietly as if recalling a horrible memory.

"He was my husband," Tess said shaking her head at him, "I loved him." She looked away from Kivar, blinking rapidly trying to forget how much Zan truly loved her…how much Max did not. "It hurt more seeing that it was Neec who fired the shot than the actual hit…how could you two do that?"

"We were worried about you…" Kivar repeated head bowed.

Tess sighed, "That's in the past…" she took a breath, plopping down on the employee couch, "What are you doing here now?"

"We miss you…" Kivar started, sitting down on a chair across from her, "Neec and I…we…we want you to come back."

Tess shook her head, smiling softly, almost wistfully at the prospect of returning home, "You know I can't…not without Max, Isabel, and Michael…especially Michael," she added looking him meaningfully in the eye.

It was Kivar's turn to sigh now, "Why?"

"They're like me," she started, holding up her hand to silence her brother, "I'm different now Key. I'm not completely Antarian…not completely human…I'm different than how I used to be…"

"They don't remember you," he reminded her softly.

She nodded slowly, "I know…I know they don't…" she drifted off, reaching out to take Kivar's hand in her own, "But at least I have you and Neec who do." They sat in silence for a few more moments, just enjoying the time they had left with each other. Tess' brows furrowed as she looked at the hand that she held…the pulse was racing. She sighed, "You better get this body back where you found it and go...before Max and the others get suspicious."

He nodded, "You know how to call if you need anything." He watched as she nodded to him, slowly rising from her seat. He headed towards the door, unsealing it with his powers, turning to face her once more before walking out, "We'll always be there if you need us…remember that…"

She nodded again, "I know."

He smiled and walked away, leaving Tess to think to herself for a moment, mentally preparing herself for the storm she knew was coming…She stepped out of the back room, noticing that Kivar was nowhere to be found. She smiled softly and headed for the door only to be stopped by Max, Michael and Isabel.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"No one." She replied, trying to side step him, only to have Michael step in her way. "Please move Michael." She asked, she really didn't want to have to order _him_ to move like she did with Isabel. She always hated having people do as she said only because _she_ had said it, not because they wanted to.

"Not till you tell us what the hell that was all about," he said, glancing at Isabel who looked near tears.

Tess sighed, "Nothing is going on, now move." Michael crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at her. She really didn't want to do this but… "_Move._" And just like with Isabel, he moved right out of her way, letting her pass…surprise lacing his features before anger grew. Before Max or even Michael could process what had just happened, Tess had already walked out and was no where in sight…

A/N – Hmmm…so what exactly were Tess and Kivar talking about with him taking over? What does Kivar want to do? Hmm…you'll find out later. Next chapter should be about Isabel remembering something very disturbing…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A/N – Hey guys…I am so, so, so, so, so, so, soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I went on vacation with my parents for two weeks to Florida and as soon as we got back I felt like shit. I was tired and not hungry and throwing up and all that gross stuff you really didn't need to know about, sorry. I actually spent a few days in the hospital, it was so bad. But then the doctors found out I had a really bad case of Mono. For like a month all I could do was sleep and eat sometimes. Uggg…never get Mono, not fun. My mom even took away my laptop, which is where all my fics were stored till I got better. So, now, I'm writing some new chapters and editing some old ones, but I definitely will be updating a heck of a lot more…so…on to the story!

She sighed again as she sat on the bed that didn't belong to her. Ever since her run in with Kivar, she'd been thinking about her life on Antar. She smiled softly as she flipped through the pages of the Destiny Book, her fingers briefly tracing over the faces of Michael, Isabel, and Max, lingering slightly longer on Max's. She sighed again, reading over the vast amounts of information that the book had stored up within it.

It was easy for her to read the strange writing, almost easier than reading English. Ever since she was younger, since she'd come out of her pod, Nasaedo made sure that she knew how to read, write, and speak Antarian. In a way, she was thankful he'd forced her alien to the surface; it made her feel closer to the rich culture that was Antar. It made it easier to remember the past as well. She'd never tell Max, she couldn't tell him, that she remembered more than she shared. She remembered it all. Her family, her friends, her childhood home, her school mates, her pet Bogglepuff which she named Bekirk after her favorite hero of lore.

Sometimes, when she looked around, she felt like she was dreaming. The colors here…they were so dull…the people, so bland and plain looking. Compared to Antar, Earth was…boring. The leaves of a tree could only turn from green to red, orange, yellow or brown, not like the Antarian Peko tree that could change it's scent as well as its color to match any one under the light spectrum. There weren't really that many trees that had purple leaves and pink blossoms that smelled like a Banglar, similar to the human strawberry.

She missed those trees, they were her favorite, her house had been lined with them. She could distinctly recall all those times that she and her brothers had climbed the trees and spent whole days sitting in them eating and talking. She even remembered when Key fell out of one and fractured his arm. She'd felt so bad after that because he'd been trying to get the biggest Banglar for her, it had been her Day of Celebration, to commemorate when she had entered the world with her twin brother. He'd fallen and hurt himself and she'd felt so bad that she made herself his self appointed Medic, making sure he was constantly ok and helping him. He'd spent the entire time telling her that it wasn't her fault. Then, just to prove it, as soon as his bondings had been removed from his arm, he'd climbed the same tree and got the fruit he'd been after those weeks ago, and given it to her.

She smiled; at times like these…she really missed her brothers. Michael had come into a large amount of money recently and had wanted a get away for the aliens in Las Vegas…at least that was what Kyle had told her. She'd accidentally brushed Michael's hand while they were there, when he was giving out the money to the entire I-Know-An-Alien Club and Royal Four. It was then that she'd gotten a flash; he'd only meant the trip to be for him, Isabel, and Max…with maybe a few humans in the mix…certainly not her.

She frowned…she really, really missed her brothers…not just Kivar and Nicholas…but her brother, her twin, her Rath…Michael. It sucked, it really did to remember everything but be surrounded by people who didn't. Her best friend in the world refused to talk to her, her husband couldn't even look at her, and her brother, her own flesh and blood, didn't trust her even half as far as he could throw her. Now, that would normally be pretty far, he was strong and she was a very small person…no, maybe a fourth of how far?

She shook her head, shutting the book. She remembered how Michael had mentioned Laurie Dupree's grandfather had looked exactly like Michael…but Michael hadn't even bothered to ask about Laurie's great aunt, her grandfather's sister. Laurie had the flaw that the Antarians looked for to make hybrids; it was obviously strong in her family, genetic. Had Michael even glanced at a picture of Laurie's great aunt? If they even had a picture she swore that it would bare a stunning resemblance to herself. Nasaedo had told her once, how the hybrids were created, he'd mentioned that the Duprees…whoever they were, were essential in creating her and her brother, having taken DNA from a pair, a brother and sister as well.

She was about to continue on in her rambling thoughts of the good old days, when a knock sounded from the door, "Tess?" Kyle called, voice slightly muffled from the hard wood that was between them, "It's time for dinner."

"Coming!" she shouted back, sliding the book under her pillow and walking out of the room…at least she had her sort of brother…though she was almost positive Kyle didn't view her in the same sibling-like way…

IOI

"_Please Vilondra…" a voice whispered in her ear, "I must get into the palace."_

"_You know I cannot Kivar," she heard herself answer, "Not without the permission of the King or Queen."_

"_Why not?" Kivar shouted at her, "I have a right to be in there and you know it!"_

"_Shhh!" she hissed, "Do you want the guards to hear you?"_

"_Well if it means I'll be taken into the palace…" he let his statement hang, glancing to the cloaked figure who stood next to him, blocked by the large wall that the large fence was connected to. He and Vilondra, the crowned princess of Antar, were standing outside the palace, separated by the bars of the gate. He had his hands clamped around the bars, knuckles turning white as he peered at the Princess, "Please…" he whispered._

_Vilondra sighed, "Fine," she reached out, unlocking the gate as only a member of the Royal Four or one of the guards could do, "But only for a moment."_

_Kivar nodded his thanks, stepping past the gate, shutting it only slightly before following the princess towards the castle. He looked back for only a second, to see the cloaked figure step past the gate, running along the wall to the other entrance point to await his signal…_

"_Thank you Princess," he whispered in her ear the closer they got to the palace, "Your help is greatly appreciated…"_

A loud gasp filled the room as one Isabel Evans jumped awake from her dream…more like nightmare. She hugged herself tightly, fighting off tears. Would these dreams never end? Was she to relieve the horrible deeds she had done forever? Would she continue to dream of her betrayal every night?

Something deep inside her shivered at the reminder of her betrayal, of how she'd let that murderer Kivar into the palace. But there was something different, something lingering beneath the surface that was pushing on her thoughts. There was something about Kivar…it was almost as if she'd gotten her first clear view of the man. Every other dream she'd had over the past week, he'd been blurry, his face masked almost, each time getting a little clearer to see. And now…now she could see him, she could remember him.

She shook her head, he looked…familiar…almost…It was as if she'd seen someone like him there on Earth and was comparing the memory to someone…but who? She doubted she'd met anyone with such blue eyes and dirty blonde hair…

Then it hit her!

KEVIN!

The boy she'd been talking to at the Crashdown! The one…the one that…that Tess was talking to as well…He looked remarkably like the man in her dreams, not exactly the same, but she guessed that he'd pick someone who bore a resemblance to himself to possess…so that she would know who he was…or…was it that he wanted Tess to know who he was? He had talked back in Antarian…to Tess…they had talked alone…

'Oh my God!' she thought, launching herself out of bed and running down the hall where Max's room was. She knocked on the door for only a moment before barging in the room. Max was now awake, trying and failing to untangle himself from his sheets to check on his sister.

"Is?" he asked, semi-groggily, "What's the matter?"

She plopped down on his bed, "It was him Max!" she hissed, trying not to wake their parents, "Kivar was Kevin, Kevin was Kivar!"

"The guy from the Crashdown?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Yes!" she practically shouted, "It's him Max, he's come for me…" she paused, unsure how to phrase her next words, "And I think Tess has something to do with it…"

A/N – I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I though to end it there. Next chapter should reveal what Isabel and Max talked about, maybe even a conversation between Michael and Tess, and possibly a surprise for Rebel fans…coming soon!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Max sighed as he took another long drink of coffee. He really hated drinking the stuff, for some reason it was bitterer to alien taste buds than humans, but he really needed the wake up call. Isabel had bust into his room last night, nearly hysterical, talking about Kivar possessing some human, her remembering her betrayal, and Tess. Apparently the man that Tess was speaking to in the Crashdown a while ago…was Kivar…

Unconsciously, his jaw tightened, something he could never know was something that Zan always did when he was barely containing his rage…but he was not Zan, and he was not angry…he was…well, he didn't know. He was thinking about when Tess and…Kivar…were talking in that weird, yet familiar, language that he could only assume was Antarian. Kivar had reached out and touched her face. For a moment, one brief moment, Tess had let the man's hand linger there before pushing it away. He hadn't realized, but his jaw clenched then too.

But…Tess? And Kivar? Working together? After Isabel? It just made no sense! After they'd come back from New York, Michael and Isabel had wanted to talk to them about it. Isabel had explained that she'd been told that she was in a relationship with Kivar on Antar, that she'd betrayed everyone, that she'd let him into the palace and he'd killed everyone. They had looked to Tess, she obviously knew more about their past, she must know something about it. She looked really uncomfortable, and had only said that Vilondra had let Kivar into the palace and that he had killed everyone…but that it wasn't her fault…

He'd have expected Tess to hate Kivar just as much as they did for destroying everything…but then again, she was talking to Kivar…alone…

He sighed; he had to talk to Tess…alone. Isabel was too paranoid to talk to anyone but Max, if Michael found out that Tess might be planning something against Isabel…he'd blast her before she was even questioned about it. He shook his head, moving his cup to the sink, pouring the little amount of coffee into the drain. He knew what he had to do…he had to talk to Tess alone; he was the only one that might be able to get information out of her. But…if he was supposed to get that sort of information from her…he'd have to get her to trust him just a little more…

He picked up his backpack and headed out the door, school beckoned. Though, he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate much on school…there were just too much going on in his head. There was a thought running around his mind, one that kept reminding him that Tess had been very loyal to him, that she'd never do anything that would anger him…but then…there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that when it came to Kivar…things were different…

IOI

Michael sighed as he sat back content in the hard bench of the Crashdown. He'd just stuffed his face with as much food as he possibly could as Tess watched him, a disgusted look on her face as she slowly ate her yogurt with extra sugar. They had just finished an intense training session about a half hour ago and had headed to the CD for food. He couldn't help but grin though, he'd succeeded in blowing up rocks, melting rocks, and now he could even launch them at targets…with his mind, not his hand! Yup…today was a good day.

He stared at Tess; she had a small smile on her face as she played with her yogurt, having given up eating it halfway through Michael's attack on his food. He studied her then; her head bowed watching as she stirred her yogurt haphazardly. She was smiling, yeah, but not the same one she had when he'd succeeded in hitting his first target today…it was a sad one. She seemed troubled, like she was thinking about something that made her happy…but really sad at the same time.

"Tell me about Antar," he heard himself say before he'd even realized he was speaking.

Her head shot up at that and stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock…none of them had really asked her much about Antar. "What?"

"Tell me some things about Antar," he said again, "You must remember something…" he paused, "Your family…what were they like?"

He fully expected Tess to look offended that he'd asked something so personal…but instead, she smiled a little brighter, discarding her yogurt as she crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward slightly, "Well…" she started, "I had an older brother…and a younger brother…and a twin brother…" she laughed, "I had _a lot_ of brothers." Michael found himself laughing too.

"My mother was of the Homead line," she said, before seeing the questioning look on Michael's face, "It's just a noble family on Antar, basically, she was a noble. And my father, he was a general in the army…which may be where my twin got his drive to be a commander as well."

She laughed, shaking her head as if she were remembering something, "My older brother…he loved to explore. He loved adventure. He was always climbing trees, or exploring caves, or diving in the oceans. He always pretended that he was an explorer who was looking for a new civilization or some ancient ruins or something. He hated, and I mean _hated_, being cooped up in the house or anywhere where he couldn't at least see out doors…"

She trailed off, thinking more to herself…maybe that was why Kivar was so set on getting her back to Antar? No…he really did miss her; she could hear it in his voice when he'd come to see her. It may be a secondary reason…having to be stuck in the palace day after day…but he definitely missed her.

She shook her head, getting out of her thoughts…Michael was still waiting for her to continue, "My little brother…he is an _amazing_ writer! I swear, he could make up a story about anything and get you to believe it. Funny thing is…he's a horrible liar. He can spin a story about the journey of a leaf falling from the tree and landing, and make you feel like you were some small creature on the leaf…but as him to cover for you when you sneak out to meet someone and he can't even keep his story straight!"

She was laughing at that point, once when she and Zan had started to court, he'd asked her to meet him for a moonlight stroll…her parents forbid her to leave the house after nightfall…they hadn't know she was seeing the crowned prince at the time. She'd asked Nicholas to tell them that she was sleeping, or sick, or in the gardens, or something like that…he'd flubbed it in the first five minutes and Rath had had to find her and sneak her back to the house before her parents sent out a search party.

"What about your twin?" Michael asked. He wasn't sure why, but something inside him stirred at the mention of twins. Like he was supposed to know something, or realize something…but it just kept escaping him.

She stopped laughing, biting her lip as she thought to herself. Should she tell him? What if he didn't believe her? But then…he _was_ asking…she shook her head…she couldn't tell him now. She couldn't risk his reaction…not yet.

"He was great," she said, "Strong, fast, cautious, the perfect soldier. He always thought things through and practiced his powers nonstop. He always wanted to improve himself, to make our father proud…and he did. He surpassed our father's rank in half the time it took father to get to that rank. He was loyal to the crown; to our family…he was so…protective…especially of me. I was his only sister, his little sister by a single minute, his twin…we were barely ever separated, even after I was married to Zan…" she sighed, this was hard. To be talking to her brother about his past life…weird… "I miss him…I miss my brothers…" she looked away, blinking rapidly to try to suppress her tears. "But…I know they miss me…and one day…maybe…I'll get to see them again."

Michael stared at her, slightly confused, if fifty years had passed…and there was a war…would they even be alive when…if…she did return to Antar? He'd asked her that, and she smiled grimly, "Time…it works differently there. For some reason, the journey here…it takes you through a wormhole or something, and on Earth…time is much faster than on Antar. Here…nearly 50 years has gone by, but on Antar, it's only been about five." She shook her head, holding up her hand to stop his questions, "Don't ask me how or why it's like that…it just is. And when Larek or whoever says that there's been war for 50 years, they mean our time."

Michael nodded; it did make some sort of weird sense. A planet on the other side of the universe plus a wormhole would probably screw up time. He was about to ask her another question when the jingling of the doors caught his attention. He turned in his seat to see Max heading towards their table. "Hey Maxwell," he said, about to slide over and let the king sit down, but he shook his head.

"Hey Michael," he said quickly before his attention turned to Tess, "Tess…could I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked to Michael, seeing if it was ok with him, he nodded and she got up, following Max out of the restaurant…

IOI

The next day would find Liz sitting outside Roswell High, finishing up her science homework for the day. Prom was coming soon and she still had to find a date. She'd always pictured going with Max…but after what he'd seen with her and Kyle…that image was shattered.

"Hey…" A voice said above her.

She looked up to see Max standing there, "Oh…Hey…"

He seemed hesitant for a moment, as if he was debating something, "There's…there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

She nodded, waiting for him to speak when an excited squeal sounded from her side. She looked over to see two students hugging, "Prom…" she muttered.

"Yeah…" Max said just to say something.

Liz sighed, "It's really weird. You know... A year ago I was so certain that we would go together. I always picture that moment, you know, walking in through those double doors together. I even bought a dress."

"You…you did?" he asked, getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Well, you know it was around that time last year when we first kissed and everything seemed so much..."

"…simpler?" Max supplied.

She nodded, "Yeah. Max, I know that we're not seeing each other and I accept that, I do. But, um, this is my prom, you know, it really means a lot to me. I, I've put a lot of thought into it…and I was thinking maybe we could…"

"I'm going with Tess," he blurted, trying to stop her from finishing her sentence, "I asked her yesterday."

"You…you have?" Liz asked, her voice quivering slightly.

He nodded, "Yeah…I mean…we're not together so…I asked Tess…"

"Oh…oh…right…yeah…I, I mean, yeah…we're not…together…" she stood quickly, "I have to go…"

"Liz, wait!" he shouted slightly, grabbing her arm gently. He hesitated, staring at her arm…he hadn't gotten that familiar tingling feeling he always got whenever he touched her. "I'm…starting to remember things…about my planet, my life…my other life..."

"Wow…" she said, blinking back tears.

"Yeah, yeah, it's, it's weird, like, for the first time I can remember things. You know, like what it smelled like. What it felt like to be there…"

"That…that's great…"

"Yeah…" he muttered, "I've been dying to tell you."

"That…that must be really exciting," she said, her voice betraying her lack of enthusiasm, "So um…do you remember like actual people, you know, like Michael and Isabel?"

He nodded, "More like their energy than what anyone actually looks like."

She nodded as well, "Right…what about Tess?"

He bit his lip, how could he tell her that Tess was the clearest? That he actually did remember how she looked like…felt like…how similar she was to her current state? "Yeah…" he said after a moment, "I remember her too…"

Liz nodded, "Great…" and with that she walked away…and Max didn't run after her…

A/N – Yay! A little bit of Rebel thrown in…next chapter should be slightly more rebel-ness, only to be followed by major drama…


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Tess sighed, she was so extremely happy! Prom had been last week…Max had asked her! Actually asked her to the prom…not Liz…not that she cared much. She'd been in a frenzy that whole week before Prom. She didn't have a dress, she didn't have a hair appointment, she didn't have a nail appointment…she…she really didn't have anything. She didn't really have anyone either to help her…except Kyle. He'd asked her out to the prom, but she'd turned him down, saying that Max had asked her that afternoon, but if he really wanted her to, she'd cancel with Max and go with him.

She really wasn't the obsessive freak that the humans made her out to be. Yes, she loved Max…a love like Ava and Zan's didn't just go away over night…but she was trying to get over it. She didn't want Kivar and Nicholas to worry about her too much…they already knew she was suffering enough. Ever since she'd run in with Kivar so long ago, she'd been spending more time in the pod chamber.

The two communication devices that they'd used to see the Queen Mother, she'd used to talk to Kivar and Nicholas. Whenever she'd felt sad or hurt, she'd go there and speak to them. Max, Isabel, and Michael really should have let her speak up when it came to the alien devices because she actually knew how to use them. One of the two devices was for audio, so you could hear the Antarians and they could hear you, and the other was for video, so they could see each other.

Gods…seeing her brothers again made her miss them even more. But then her thoughts drifted back to Prom. Kyle had been a really good sport; inviting Maria since she and Michael had split up…but then Michael appeared at Prom…and spent most of the night dancing with Isabel…who it turned out was actually going with him. Alex had been so disappointed when Isabel had turned him down, but he and Liz had gone together as friends, and everything was pretty much all right. Liz and Max had danced a few dances, which she didn't really have much of a problem with. They were dancing when Kyle pulled her off to the side. He'd been thinking about what she'd said when she turned him down, that she really thought of him as more a brother than boyfriend…and he thought of her the same, which was a great relief to her.

When they'd headed back to the Prom, Max was sitting out in the halls, looking lost. So she'd talked to him…turns out after that dance, he and Liz had decided to be officially over. She was ecstatic about that revelation, but tried to be compassionate for Max. She really didn't have that big of a problem with Liz, she'd always tried to talk to her and be friends…but Liz always gave her the cold shoulder. Most likely, it was about the whole 'wife of Max in his past life' thing, but she didn't even really try to make an effort with Tess.

She shook her head, she and Max had talked pretty much the rest of the night…and then…he kissed her! She swore she could still feel the stars exploding in her head. And after Max had pulled back…he smiled! Tess's heart soared to the fact that he'd kissed her of his own free will and that he was happy about it! All the aliens and humans that knew about her thought that she'd been feeding Max dreams and daydreams about her…but she hadn't. That one that he'd told her about in the Chem lab…honestly! Her eyes had been open the entire time, she wasn't concentrating! Just because Max's hormones were out of whack didn't mean that she had something to do with them. Seriously, did no one pay attention in sex ed? Boys reached their peak during their teenage years, it was perfectly normal…perfectly human…for him to fantasize about other girls. Michael had no problem with it.

She sighed, thinking to herself. It was Saturday, almost noon, and she hadn't slept a wink last night. She hadn't really for a while, too excited about the lingering memories of Prom. She smiled to herself…she had to tell someone of the development with Max or she would explode! She looked over at her pillow…where the Destiny book lay open. She smiled, quickly grabbing the book and rushing out of the room and out of the house.

IOI

Max rubbed his eyes once again as he listened to Isabel gush about Michael again. Ever since Prom, Isabel had been talking nonstop about Michael. Michael this, Michael that…if he heard another word about the guy he'd have to hang himself. He'd been thinking about Prom as well, he'd asked Tess to the Prom, which had surprised him, probably more than Tess and Liz combined. He was supposed to get her there, alone, and ask her more about Kivar and what she was talking to him about…if it was Kivar. But he'd completely forgotten about it as soon as he'd laid eyes on her. She was wearing a simple silvery blue dress with her hair up, a few curls falling around her face. She was breathtaking. He'd actually found himself wanting to dance with her to the majority of the slow dances…but Liz had kept interrupting so that _they_ could talk. Eventually they'd discovered that it was high time to end what ever it was that they had had. Words that Nasaedo had said before he'd died kept echoing through his mind when he'd left the Prom to think. 'Be careful not to confuse what you want to be true with what really is true.' He knew what was real now. He was a king, and there was a war. Just because it wasn't taking place on Earth didn't make it any less true…now he just had to figure out what to do…he couldn't just up and leave earth.

His thoughts were interrupted by Isabel suddenly changing her topic, "Max…look…it's Tess."

Max turned quickly to see Tess pulling to a stop at a stoplight in front of the Crashdown. He squinted, trying to see her, but the car mostly hid her. He could, however, see her bright blonde hair.

"Where's she going?" Isabel asked as she took off once the light turned green.

He shook his head, looking over to see his sister's worried face. He glanced up, seeing Michael watching them, a confused look on his face. Max sighed, "Let's go find out."

He stood abruptly, pulling Isabel with him and nodding to Michael who took his break and followed them out.

IOI

"…kissed me!" she shouted excitedly, her voice echoing through the empty pod chamber.

"That's great Ahv!" a man said, smiling at the woman standing before him.

Tess smiled as well, staring at the image of her brother in the projection she'd brought up. "Thanks Key," she said, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…"

"No!" he practically shouted, "Interrupt all you want, you know how much I hate meetings."

She laughed as he shuddered; she shook her head, "Well, you should have thought about that before you took over."

"Again…I didn't take over!" he shouted getting antsy.

Tess laughed again, "I know, I know, calm down Key." There was a noise behind her, she turned, but didn't see anything, so she turned back to the projection.

He laughed too, "So…how is everything going? Well?"

Tess nodded, "Yup, everything is going perfectly." She smiled, she couldn't help it. Everything was perfect. Michael and Isabel were getting closer, Max was finally starting to trust her, she even had a family on Earth!

"So…when do you think you'll return?" he asked, trying to seem like he wasn't too eager about the prospect of her returning.

"I'm not too sure…" Tess said, biting her lip, "Max, Isabel, and Michael…I don't think they're too willing to go…"

"Well…" Kivar stretched, "I'm sure you could think of something…"

He really wanted his sister back. Five years with her away was horrible! Every single day he had Nicholas on his back asking how Tess was doing, he had Larek and the people wondering when the Royal Four was returning, and he was about to go insane with all the 'royal duties' he was supposed to look over. But mostly, he missed his sister. They had always been close, their entire family was…

"I'm not sure…" she trailed, "I just gained Max's trust, but Isabel and Michael are another story…"

"You have to do something _Ava_…" he said mocking the earthly pronunciation of her name.

"I'm trying _Kivar_," she said mocking his as well, it was a running joke between the two, "But _Nicholas_ didn't make it easy and…"

"You bitch!" a voice shouted from behind her.

Tess spun around only to see a red-faced Isabel, fuming Michael, and angry Max standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear. What had they heard? And what did they think they were talking about? Knowing them…something evil…

"How could you?!" Max shouted, "I trusted you! I actually trusted you and this is how you…you…" he trailed, he couldn't even put into words the amount of betrayal he was feeling.

"So this was your plan all along?" Michael asked, keeping deadly calm, but Tess knew that Rath's anger was lingering just beneath the surface, "Huh?" he asked, "You wanted to get us to Antar and then hand us over to him?!"

Tess shook her head, backing up towards the projection as if it would protect her. Kivar looked ready to kill, ready to jump through the picture and help his sister. "No…I…I was…"

"I knew something was off when you were talking to him!" Isabel screamed, trying to take a step towards the terrified girl, only to be held back by her brother and friend, "I knew you were planning something!" She yanked herself out of their grips but didn't take another step towards the girl.

"You're no better than him are you!?" Max shouted, glaring at the man in the projection.

"Don't you dare!" Tess said stepping up to defend her brother, "You don't even know the whole story…I'm…"

"A backstabbing bitch," Michael said glaring at her, "You are lower than dirt Tess." He took a step toward her, neither Max nor Isabel moving to stop him, "You're pathetic, and manipulative, and a sorry excuse for a person. I should blast a hole in you…" he lifted a hand, watching in a sort of sick pleasure as she flinched and her eyes shut while the projection shouted out for him to stop, "But then I'd be no better than you would I?"

Tess' eyes snapped open, tears pooling in her eyes. Without another word she ran from the room, tears flowing down her face, she couldn't stay and listen to them…she couldn't…especially not if it's Michael saying it…

All she heard as she fled the room was her brother cursing in Antarian and the soft beep of the projection shutting off…

IOI

Tess rolled onto her side ignoring the pounding on her door. She'd ran into Kyle's room the moment she'd gotten back to the Valenti's, locked the door and thrown herself on the bed. She'd been crying for a while now, the pounding and concerned voices of Kyle and Jim fading…she couldn't help it. The words had hurt her…especially since they hadn't even let her explain.

And she knew…

They never would. They would never trust her. They would never listen to her. They would never accept her. Not now, not ever. And she was sure that once word, whatever it was that the three had heard, got to Jim and Kyle, they wouldn't accept her either.

She sighed…her tears were drying up, her mind becoming less cloudy of the harsh words and clearer to what she had to do…she knew that there was only one place left for her…She took a breath, standing and packing the small amount of belongings that she wanted to remember…Kyle's jersey, a picture of Jim, and well…that was pretty much all she wanted to remember…She walked toward the door…when something caught her eye. A small video camera lay on Kyle's desk…she bit her lip, debating what she should do, before dropping her bag and picking up the camera…

A/N – What will happen next? What will Tess do? What will she say? Next chapter should have that in it.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Max kept pacing as he, Isabel, and Michael stood in the near empty halls of Roswell High. School had ended for the day and they were currently waiting for Alex and Maria to come around, they were waiting for Liz in the science lab. They were going to tell them everything that they had heard…about what Tess was talking about.

Max felt like punching a locker, how could he have been so stupid! He should have known not to trust Tess…but something in him kept pushing the fact that he did trust her to the surface, but a lot of good that trust did. God!

"Hey guys…" Maria said as she, Alex, and Liz walked down the halls towards them, "What's up? You said you wanted to talk."

And so they did…they told them everything.

"That bitch!" Maria shouted, pacing the halls much like Max had just been. Liz was silent, her mouth open in shock, while Alex was staring at Maria, shocked at her anger.

"Max!" another voice shouted. They all turned around to see Kyle running towards them, "Max…where's…Tess?" he asked.

"What?" Max rebutted. He had no idea where Tess was, "Why would I know?"

"Because…of this…" he held up a tape that he'd found when he ran home to get his shoes for football, a single word written across the white label in back ink, _Max_.

Max took the tape from his hand, "What's on it?"

Kyle shook his head, "I thought you would know…"

Max shook his head too, he didn't. He looked around, seeing the Audio Visual room. He walked over to it, using his powers to open it before walking in, followed by the others. They were in luck; there was only one TV left. He turned, nodding to Michael to close the door and lock it, as he popped the video in.

There was static for a moment before Tess' face came on screen. It must have been filmed yesterday, she was wearing the same outfit and her eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign that she'd been crying.

"Hey…guys…" she said unsure, she sighed, "This is stupid," she muttered to herself, "They're not gonna…" she sighed again, looking back up at them, "If you want to hear me out…there's a lot you don't know…a lot I haven't told you."

She looked around, her eyes tearing again, before focusing back on the screen, "Let me just say something, something I should have told you a long time ago Isabel." She looked to the left, to where Isabel was sitting to the right of Max in the center, almost as if she knew she'd be there. "No, you didn't betray us…Yes, you let Kivar into the castle…No, you were not in love with Kivar…yes, you did love Wrath…"

For some reason, Max couldn't help but think of how much she sounded like Nicholas did in New York. "And just so everyone knows now…" she took a breath, "Kivar and Nicolas are my brothers…"

There were gasps from around the room at this bit of information. Tess sighed, "Now before one of you…cause I'm pretty sure you'd show this video to everyone who knows about us…starts on a tangent that Kivar and I plotted the overthrow of Zan and framed Vilondra…"

Liz looked up at that…that was exactly what she was thinking…

"…you're wrong," Tess continued, "Zan and I fell in love and were married. I was really busy…too busy I guess. It is my fault that there was an attack, but not in the way you all think. Kivar and Nicholas were worried about my well-being since I had not contacted them in a while. There were also rumors going around that Zan had been hurting me…" she looked straight ahead, straight at Max, "But those rumors were not true, Max…Zan…would have never hurt me in anyway…as much as you hate to believe it…we were very much in love…"

She looked around the room again, "I should have contacted Kivar or something…maybe then he wouldn't have snuck in. He asked Vilondra if he could enter the palace to check on me…she let him in because she knew that he was worried about me…but then he and Nicholas launched their attack. I ran when the alarms sounded and found Nicholas about to shoot Zan…so…I jumped in the way." She smiled ruefully at the memory, she had died for Max, "I was pregnant."

Max's eyes bulged at that. She was carrying his child when she died for him!? Tess shook her head, "Bet you didn't know that did you Max?" She looked a little higher than Max, straight at Liz, "And no, Liz, I'm not making it up to try to 'get Max'. I really was pregnant, and if Max, or Isabel, or even Michael tries the memory regression techniques, they'll remember it too…well…Isabel would…she's the first female I told…I was going to tell Kivar first, as a surprise…our family was close…Kivar, Nicolas, me…and my twin…" she sighed looking to the her right, straight at Michael, "Rath…my twin was Rath."

Michael's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide in shock. No…he was more than shocked…he was…he didn't know…he was paralyzed. He would normally think that Tess was lying…but something deep inside him told him differently. She was telling the truth…she was his sister…his family…and he…He felt sick as all his harsh words came back to haunt him. How could he say all that to Tess!?

"If you remember Michael," Tess continued, "Kivar loves exploring…he hates being king. After the attack…he was put into kingship by the people and the law. The laws of Antar state that if the King dies, the right to rule goes to the Queen, if the queen dies then it moves onto family. But…Vilondra was dead so it would move onto my family. Kivar was the eldest, so it went to him. He really didn't mean for it to happen Max," she turned her attention back to Max, "The whole thing…it was a mistake. He tells me every time I talked to him, how sorry he is that it all happened. The men he'd gathered to help 'break me out' as he says, had different ideas. They were the ones who killed Vilondra and…and Rath…Kivar actually tried to stop the men from hurting Rath, I mean we're family…and Nicholas was just supposed to find me but he found you and wanted to hurt you like he thought you were hurting me and…" she stopped, "Sorry…I'm rambling." She took a breath, "I've been talking to Kivar for years now…he wants me to come back to Antar…with or _without_ you three…but he did hope I'd be able to bring Michael…he hasn't seen his little brother in fifty years after all. Anyway, he told me that as soon as I return to Antar, I'd be reinstated as Queen…he really, really, wants to get out of the palace and explore. Nicholas wants to go with him too…but they need someone to rule."

She sighed, rubbing her head, "I know you guys probably don't believe me…you've already proved your lack of trust in me already. But you don't have to worry about me any more. I've decided to go back. I can read the Destiny Book, I would have taught you guys to read it as well…but you didn't want to learn…so…I'm leaving. By the time you finish this, I'll probably be leaving or gone…either way…you don't have to deal with me again." She looked up sadly, "Kyle…if you're there…I love you like a brother and you will always be my favorite human…tell Jim that I love him too…and thanks for everything."

And with that, the static returned.

Without hesitation, Michael jumped out of his seat and practically ran out of the room, followed closely by Max and Isabel. They ran down the halls, heading to the parking lot. They jumped in Max's jeep and took off towards the desert…

IOI

Tess looked around the Granolith's chamber, the purple glow calming her slightly. She'd sent word to Kivar about finally returning…alone. He understood and would be waiting for her. There was a beeping, she looked up. The Granolith was ready. She sighed, Kyle was probably finding the tape now, after football practice…she doubted that they would watch it though.

She stood up, slinging her pack onto her shoulder and lifting her hand to the glowing cone that would take her home. It was cold, but soon warmed under her touch. She felt herself being sucked into it, staring through a purple haze at the chamber, watching the clock count down. Soon, it was time…she shut her eyes tight as the ground beneath her shook…and suddenly she took off…

Out in the desert, a jeep pulled up before a jutting rock. The three occupants stumbling as they tried to get out of the vehicle, the ground shaking under them. One of them pointed to the peak of the rock, where rocks were blown away and a light shot out of it, heading straight up…

They were too late…

A/N - That's all I'll be posting today for this story...but tomorrow I'm thinking of maybe three more chapters to finish it up. Then I'm planning on finishing the Roswell stories, then some other ones, and finally the Young Hercules. YH seems less popular that the other stories may be, so I'll finish the popular ones first. Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

They couldn't believe it. She was gone…Tess…was gone…She'd really translated the book, taken off, and gone back to Antar, leaving them stranded on Earth. But then…why should they care, right? That's what they'd always wanted…Tess to leave so that they could get on with their semi-normal lives…

But that was just the thing…they weren't normal…they never would be. They were human/alien hybrids, what was left of the Royal Four. But they weren't a unit any more…there were only three left now, and they sure as hell didn't feel royal…

But the one thing they did feel was the need to get to Tess and apologize. She'd been gone about three months now, thought they knew that for Tess, it was probably only like 9 days or something, based on the information she had told Michael about the time differences there.

They were currently sitting, Max, Michael, and Isabel only, on the floor of Michael's now clean apartment. The lights were dimmed and their hands were linked, eyes shut, look of concentration on their faces…the tell tale signs of a memory retrieval session. They'd been doing their joint memory sessions since the moment Tess left. After what she had said about Antar, about everything that they had gotten wrong…they wanted to know more.

Michael seemed to be having an easier time remembering and leading the others to memories…either because of his eagerness from the beginning to remember or that the things Tess had said about his family triggered things…they really didn't know, but they were grateful for it. They had to remember, to get everything straight.

And they were. For once, things were working out for them. The memories were coming in clearer and move vivid than half their memories as humans. Changes occurred, of course, they'd stopped really associating with Liz, or Maria, or Alex, but did keep in contact with Kyle. They would ask him about some things they remembered to see if Tess had said anything about it while she was there. It turned out she'd told Kyle a lot about Antar while she stayed with him and his father, things that ended up being useful for the three to use in their sessions.

They were sticking more to just the three of them, like they had before the whole shooting in the Crashdown scene. They had learned a lot about their pasts, about the culture and languages of Antar. It turned out that there was only one language on Antar; everyone spoke it, which greatly eliminated communication concerns among the people. They could even remember how to speak it, and often found themselves slipping into their native tongues when alone with each other. They knew how to write and read in Antarian now, which was good considering about a month ago Michael had returned to the pod chamber, he'd just wanted to look at the place that they came from and wallow in misery that he'd abandoned his sister without even knowing it. He'd been staring at Tess' pod for a while before looking to his own and spotting the Destiny Book lying there.

They had all immediately started reading it; trying to see what secrets it held within. Much of what was written they had already discovered from their memory sessions. But there were also parts about how to work the Granolith, the Communication devices, and the healing stones. They'd immediately tried to contact Tess, but found that you can't talk to someone on Antar unless they activate their own communication stones…and they suspected that Tess hadn't done that, hadn't thought that they would want to talk to her ever again.

They'd almost finished reading the book about a week ago when they found a piece of paper stuffed in between the last two pages. It was a simple scrap of notebook paper with the same alien writing on it. There were two things written on it, a name, and a word: Kal Langley, protector. That had been all they needed. They'd gone straight to a computer, looked up Kal and had talked with him over the phone. They'd secured one of their cell phones so that no one could listen in, and talked to him directly…in Antarian. Needless to say, once they threatened to expose the big Hollywood producer, he gave them information about where the only working ship was located. They'd spent the last week waiting for him to send them the key, and finishing up the last of their memories.

The key had actually arrived the day before and they took that day to talk to their parents about being aliens. They told them about everything, from the pods to Tess being on Antar. The Evans took it surprisingly well, Jim was even there to confirm the story and offer support. They also talked to Kyle, Alex, Maria, and Liz, just to tell them they were leaving. Alex, Maria, and Liz had a problem with it; of course, they had hoped that the seclusion of the pod squad had just been a phase. But their hopes had been shattered, not as much for Maria and Alex, they had noticed the change between Michael and Isabel, they could tell that they were very much in love at that point, and knew to step away and let the two be happy. Liz…she'd been avoided by Max as much as possible, she'd barely seen him in three months, so the change in him had been much more of a shock to her. Her supposed soul mate was about to take off to another planet after some woman he'd once been married to…it made no sense to her. She'd always thought that he'd stay there with her, especially now that Tess was gone…After all, Future Max had told her once that Kivar attacked the Earth after Tess left. Now she could only assume that Tess had contacted Kivar at that point and Kivar had decided to attack Max and the gang to get back at them for hurting Tess…but now Tess was on Antar and the squad was following after…

But the Pod Squad had barely stayed to see everyone's reaction, they had the key, they had the book, and they had a ship. They'd taken off almost immediately to Utah, managed to sneak into the basement of the convenience store at night, and took off. It was a good thing that Michael now had all his memories…he'd been trained to pilot every type of craft, so he was able to make their getaway quick and subtle, and now…they were hurtling through space one destination in mind…

IOI

They didn't know how long it took them to get to Antar, to land on the rich brown soil of their planet, but they were pretty sure that it was a record. The ship held up fine and soon they were walking standing on Antar taking in their surroundings. It seemed like they were at the edge of a forest, near a road…but they didn't dare move farther. They were just in awe…to be back and…

"_Zahan?"_ a voice spoke from beside them. They looked over to see a man who bore a striking resemblance to Brody pull up in a hovercraft.

"_Lareek_?" he questioned as well, staring at the man, it did look a lot like the Larek from his memories, if just a tad bit older.

The man smiled, jumping down from his craft and embracing his friends. "_What are you doing here?"_ he asked, shaking his head at the group, "_The queen did not ever think that you would return…" _hetrailed off, eyeing them slightly crossly…as if he knew about what they had done to Tess. Apparently…he did…

They explained that they had come to see Tess and he could tell that they were sorry for what they had done and were not about to harm the newly crowned Queen, "_You are in luck Zahan_," he said, helping them into his craft, _"I was just on my way to the Celebration…"_

Larek continued to talk about what had happened since they'd been away. It turned out that the wars that the various planets were talking about at the Summit was with the rebels who did not agree with Kivar's place on the thrown…many thought that the attack on the palace was his fault…which it rightly was…but that he should not have been given the crown despite the laws…

"_But of course_," Larek said, stopping the craft along a large wall. He hopped out, letting them out as well and walking through an archway where loud shouts and cheers could be heard from a huge courtyard, "_The Queen settled all those disputes when she arrived…ah…here she is now…_"

The three looked up at a balcony of sorts, watching in amazement as Tess walked though two doors and stood before the people. She was beautiful, her hair slightly curly, a simple crown on her head and a simple blue dress brining out her eyes.

"Tess?" Max said to himself…no this was not Tess…this was Ava…

A/N – Yay! They're on Antar! Just so you know, the italicized words in this chapter, and probably the next chapter will be them speaking in Antarian, but I didn't feel like writing a whole chapter in it so it'll be represented by italics. Next Chapter should be about Tess' interacting with the people and talking with Max and the gang…


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Tess smiled gently as she waved to all the people who had arrived for the party, "_Thank you!_" she shouted, "_Thank you all for coming on this Day of Celebration!_" The crowd cheered as she lowered her hands, gently holding them before her. Her smiled dimmed a little as she continued, "_Unfortunately, my brothers could not be here for this Celebration_." The crowd started to boo, but she gently shushed them. "_As many of you know, Keyveer is on an expedition to the Uncharted Territories near the Mastat Ruins. He hoped that he would arrive back today, but I have received word that he will not be arriving till tomorrow. Neecholis…well…I don't know where he is,_" she laughed, _"I am happy to say that his own daughter's Day of Celebration is the eve of my own._" She paused, her smile slipping more, "_And Rayth…well…"_ she looked away, trying to compose herself, but Michael could see that she was really hurting that she was there and she didn't think he was, "_There were…unforeseen complications…with my departure from Earth and he will not be joining us."_ The crowd made a sign of protest; they could sense the hurt in the Queen's voice, "_But though they are not here in person, let us keep them here in spirit. After all…_" she smiled, "_Rayth was born today as well. This is not just a Celebration for me but for him as well. So let us start the festivities!_"

With that said, she lifted her hands to the heavens, bright silver sparkles shooting out of them like fireworks. Beside them, Larek cheered with the crowd. The party had started. Max, Michael, and Isabel left Larek to the people, sneaking along the walls along the courtyard, trying to get inside the palace undetected. They succeeded, it was their castle, of course they would know the ins and outs, every nook and cranny. They slipped in barely noticed.

They watched the festivities from the palace window, Max's eyes trained on Tess only. He watched as she danced, never with another man, only with the women during the traditional dances. He watched as she barely ate any of the food presented to her. And he watched as she spoke and laughed with various people…the smile never quite reaching her eyes. What they had said must have really affected her if she was putting up such a show to keep the people happy. He could remember days where she felt as sick as ever but still managed to seem happier than she was now.

His eyes furrowed as he watched Larek approach her and whisper something in her ear. Her head turned to look at the palace, and back at Larek who nodded. She nodded as well, excusing herself and walking towards the room that they were now hidden in. Had Larek told her of their return?

But Tess walked into the room, not even looking around for them, because suddenly the doors on the other side of the room burst open and a young girl, most likely three or four years old ran to her. Tess knelt and scooped up the child, swinging her around, laughing as the child giggled. She knelt back on the floor, balancing the girl on her knee, the girl handed her a small bouquet of flowers that she had obviously picked herself.

"_Why thank you Micha_!" Tess said, accepting the flower and sniffing them fondly. She hugged the girl in thanks, "_Where is that father of yours?_"

The little girl giggled and ran to the doors where a man was standing. "_Congratulations Ahv_," he said walking towards her.

Tess, instead, bolted right to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. The force of her run making the man spin, "_Neec!"_ she shouted, hugging the life out of him, "_When did you get here!?"_

"_Ahv…air…"_ he muttered, as she quickly let him go. He rubbed his neck smiling at his sister, "_Key told me you'd arrived the day he left for the ruins, and I set out with Micha to come see you!!"_

She smiled, and hugged him again, tears now falling down her cheeks. She could no longer hold in her pain, it was too much and she needed someone to talk with. Key had been great, but he'd had to leave suddenly when the head researcher asked his assistance for the Ruins. She'd kept everything bottled in a little more than a week, ever since she got there. It was hard.

Nicholas could sense that something was wrong, and hugged her tightly to him, looking down when he noticed Micha hugging her leg; even the child knew something was wrong. "_Oh Ahvah…what's wrong?"_

Tess pulled away, shaking her head, "_Nothing…I'm sorry I did that I just_…"

Nicholas lifted her head, eyeing her intently, "_You can't lie to me Ahv, you know that, so don't even try…"_

She smiled sadly through her tears. Oh how she had wished that she had someone who knew when something was wrong, when she was lying, when she just needed to talk… "_It's Max and Isabel…and Michael…"_

"_Did something happen?"_ he asked, panicked, leading her to a small couch to sit down, "_Are they alright?_"

She shook her head, "_Nothing happened…they're fine…but…"_ she took a breath and told him all that had happened just before she left…everything that was said.

"_I cannot believe they would do that,"_ Nicholas said, his hands balling into fists. He was never one for violence, but when it came to his family…things were different, "_Ahvah, I'm so sorry…"_

"_We are too…"_

Tess and Nicholas stood abruptly, Micha hiding behind her father's leg, as three people stepped forth from behind a curtain. Tess gasped as Michael, Isabel, and Max came into view.

A/N – Short…I know…I decided to cut off the conversation to the last chapter, to kind of end on a good note. Next chapter is the last chapter…yay!


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Tess' hand immediately grabbed Nicholas' arm, holding him in place, she knew that he would do something reckless…and she didn't need that right now…she _really_ didn't need that. She stared…she couldn't help it. Here were the three people in the world, in the whole universe who were just like her…here were the three people she never ever thought she'd see again…here were the three people she never thought would want to see her again.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked in English. Nicholas looked at her slightly confused, why would she be speaking English on Antar. He could understand it of course, after she'd been sent to earth, he and Kivar, and Larek had been determined to learn the language she's most likely be speaking.

"_You can speak Antarian_," Max said softly, "_We remember…"_

Tess let out a shuddering breath, falling back onto the couch, putting her head in her hands. Nicholas sat down as well right next to her, his arms around her as she cried once again. Seeing her shoulders shaking with tears, Michael pushed his way past Max and Isabel and knelt before his sister. "Tess…" he said, lifting her face from her hands, "I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I swear to the gods of our ancestors I didn't mean it." Tess looked up at him, all the pain she'd felt when he'd said those harsh words to her, reflected in her bright blue orbs. Michael even felt his own eyes welling up…only Ava could make Rath tear up when they'd lived on Antar before. "_Please forgive me Ahvah…"_ he whispered, bowing his head.

Tess looked at Nicholas; unsure what to do…she could never stay mad at Rath or any of them for long…it just never happened. She could still remember all the times that Rath had been there for her, covered for her, stuck up for her. When she'd started to go to school as Ava, she'd been shorter than most of those in her class, and she hen been picked on because of it. But Rath always stuck up for her, he always stayed by her side even though the other boy made fun of him for hanging out with a girl. She could even recall times where Michael had protected her, trusted her, helped her. She sighed, shaking her head, "I forgive you Michael," she whispered. Rath had nothing to apologize for; she knew it was Michael who really needed to be forgiven.

He looked up suddenly and lunged at her, pushing her back in the couch as he gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given. He wasn't even sure he'd ever hugged Isabel as much as he was Tess at that point. Tess smiled and hugged him back, but then she pushed him away slightly. He stared at her questioningly, when she nodded to her left. He still stared at her, and she nodded more forcefully. He turned his head and saw Nicholas sitting there a playful grin on his face, bouncing a child on his lap.

"_Oh!"_ he nearly shouted, "_Neecholis!"_

The two men stood up, embracing each other, before parting and talking in rapid Antarian about everything they had missed. Nicholas hadn't been in contact with his older brother for years, and neither had Michael.

Tess smiled slightly, standing slowly, her eyes now on Max and Isabel. Isabel had tears in her eyes that she was barely containing, before Tess could even open her mouth to say that she forgave her, Isabel had thrown herself at Tess and, much like Michael had done, gave her a hug. She was crying now, muttering incoherently in Tess' ear, bits and pieces in Antarian, bits in English, some even mumbled in a language Tess had never even heard of. She couldn't help but laugh at Isabel's antics, Vilondra was always very emotional…which often made Tess wonder what happened to Isabel to make her so closed off and stoic.

"Isabel, Isabel!" Tess shouted pushing her away slightly, "It's alright…"

"But…"

"It's fine," Tess started, "Really, I forgive you…"

"Really?" Isabel asked, watching the girl before her as if she were afraid that she was just joking with her. Tess nodded, "Thank you!" Isabel shouted, hugging her again before running off to Michael.

Someone cleared their throat and Tess looked up. Max was standing before her, shuffling back and forth. Tess had to smile, he looked so unsure…so scared…so not himself. Maybe it was just her perspective of things, but Max himself never really seemed as timid and unsure to her as he did at that point. She shook her head; it was just her feeling for Max making her see him differently. She knew Max was always unsure and timid and scared…but her feelings always made him out to be stronger, smarter, braver…

She frowned slightly, as she watched him walk closer to her. She'd always dreaded that he'd remember their love…and that that would be the only reason he loved her…But she had to keep telling herself that Max had loved her…or at least cared about her before she left. "Hey…Tess…" he said, using her Earthly name.

"Ava," she said, "Here…I'm Ava."

He nodded; somewhere in the back of his mind he always did think of her as Ava, she and Tess were the same in so many ways. "I…I wanted to say…I'm sorry too…" he took a breath, "I never should have said those things to you…"

"Max…"

"…and I never should have jumped to conclusions like I did," he continued, "I guess it's a habit I have to break and…"

"Max."

"…I should have asked you what it was about…or let you explain it or…"

"Max!" she shouted, finally succeeding in getting his attention.

There was a silence between the two. Michael, Isabel, and Nicholas were still talking, but Max and Tess were quiet.

"Um…" Max started, unsure of how to say what he wanted.

Tess sighed; she knew what he was probably going to say. He was sorry and would be going back to Liz now…

"…me Zan…" she heard Max say, and then she realized that he was speaking.

"What?" she asked.

"Call me Zan," he repeated, a small smile on his face.

A smile soon grew on Tess's as well…

The End

A/N – Really sudden ending, but I thought that it would be a sweet place to stop. Max accepted his alien heritage, stays with Tess, and they all live happily ever after with Nicholas becoming a writer and Kivar becoming an explorer. But that's it for this story. Not sure if I'll manage updating another Roswell story today, but I'll try.


End file.
